Persona 3: The Shadow Within
by HotasIceColdasFire
Summary: What if Minato brought a friend to Iwatodai? What if this friend was exactly what he was trying to fight against? Join Minato and the shadow, Shinato, on their way to fight exactly what his only friend in the world is. Will Minato be able to keep his secret hidden? Or will the ugly truth crawl its way out of Minato's skin and stab him in the back like it always does?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope to please people with my story as much as possible. Combined with major noobness to this site and school, the updates might be a little inconsistent but I hope you enjoy nontheless. Just so you know, **_** this means a shadow is talking **_"this means someone is talking to someone else" _this means someone is thinking or resonding to a shadow telepathically _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! everything belongs to Atlus!**

_Persona 3: The Shadow within_

_Chapter 1:_

_Prologue_

"Attention! All passengers who are disembarking at Iwatodai need to prepare for their leave soon. I repeat to all passengers our last stop is Iwatodai!"

_**Hey wake up! That's us... Oi! Are you listening to me!**_

_What! I was having a perfectly good nap!_

_**Get up you fool, we're leaving soon!**_

_Okay okay!_

Minato Arisato slowly sat up from his slouched position from the rather boring train ride. He blew the bangs out of his eyes and gathered his bag to disembark.

_**Hey cheer up! It's a new school year filled with plenty of fun and mischief like last year!**_

_I thought we promised to never speak about that again Shinato!_

Yes, the 17 year old junior named the voice in his head Shinato for mainly two reasons. Number one, it sounded like him only more annoying and high pitched instead of his dull and otherwise boring voice. Number two, he had seen Shinato in his dreams sometimes and he mainly looked like Minato but his hair was white and his eyes were yellow. So he thought of a name that sounded like Minato and got Shinato.

_**Aw, don't be like that you knew it was an accident!**_

_That doesn't make it right to try and make me steal girls panties in the middle of the night and get caught!_

_**Is it really trying if you actually done it?**_

_Hey you put me under a lot of pressure!_

At this point Minato had made it to the dorm perfectly normal. Well, if you can call blood and coffins lining the streets normal. It was quite common for this to happen every night since THAT night but Minato had grown quite used to it. He opened the door to the new dorm he would be staying at this year and entered the dark room that was beyond.

"Hello, I've been waiting a long time for you."

Minato turned around to see a kid around seven years old holding a book in his hand.

"Now if you wish to proceed, please sign your name here."

The kid snapped his fingers and the book opened to a page with a contract on it.

_**That kid must be really talented to be able to learn something like that!**_

_Yeah, no kidding..._

"Don't worry, all it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions!"

Minato only shrugged and signed the contract.

"Thank you. Just so you know, no one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end!"

The kid soon disappeared in the darkness.

"Who's there!"

_**HOLY CRAP!**_

**End!**

**Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter of Persona 3: The Shadow Within**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the story and for the people that followed, Favorited, or left a review... THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YO-erm let's just move on to the story shall we. I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses!**

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!**

_Persona 3: The Shadow Within _

_Chapter 2_

_Meeting the Dorm mates_

_**HOLY CRAP!**_

Minato looked at the brunette that had just revealed herself form the darkness. She looked how any normal highschool girl would look like. Soft skin, somewhat pale complexion, and a choker around her neck in the shape of a heart.

_**Yep completely normal except for the GUN ON HER THIGH! Which is actually kind of attractive...**_

_This is not the time Shinato!_

_**Okay Okay sorry!**_

"Hello there miss, I'm Minato Arisato..."

Minato slowly raised his hands up in the air to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. It didn't seem to work because the girl was still panting heavily and had her left hand on the handle of the gun.

"This isn't possible.."

The girl quickly pulled the gun out of her holster to,what Minato presumed, blow his face into a million pieces, until she was stopped by another voice.

"Takeba Wait!"

Said girl soon swung around to look at a redhead who had just appeared from the shadows.

_**Of course SHE has a gun too! Why can't we meet any nice girls that are actually hot!**_

_What part of "This is not the time" do you not get!_

_**OKAY I'm done talking now...FOR NOW!**_

By the time Minato had got done bickering with Shinato, he was already being shown his room by the "Crazy Brunette That Tried To Kill Me". Yes, Minato had a natural knack for nicknaming people.

"So this is your room! Any questions?"

"Yes, I do have one."

"Well what is it?"

Minato got bored quite easily and could make up either cool or stupid moves that would always brighten his day. THIS was one of those times.

"My question is, why are their coffins and blood in the streets and why were you trying to kill me?"

Yukari stood their tongue tied...

Before she could answer his question, Minato had already went into his room and locked the door so no one could get in.

_**I told you this would be a fun year!**_

_Yes you did Shinato, yes you did..._

**END**

**Hello everyone I would just like to say that I would like more reviews! Why? Because it motivates me to know that at least one person is reading my story and make me get off my lazy bum and do something for you guys. All I ask is ONE review telling me what I can do to improve this story! Until next time...SEE YA!**


	3. Poll

**Hello everyone! As you can see this is not a full chapter, it's just to ask a question. I have a poll on my account asking if people want A or B**

**A: Longer chapters but longer upload times.**

**or**

**B: Short chapters with an update every day or two.**

**Poll will be closed 11/10**

**so...**

**VOTE NOW!**

**That is all.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello and wlecome back, this chapter will be longer than the others I promise! I don't really have anything to say other than...LET"S ROCK! **

**Diclaimer:I own nothing (Do I have to put these every chapter?)**

_Persona 3: The Shadow Within_

_Chapter 3_

_The New School_

Minato slowly rose up out of bed...

_How long did I sleep?_

_**Six hours and thirty minutes exactly.**_

_Thanks Shinato._

Minato stripped out of his pajamas and put on his school clothes. They were pretty simple compared to other schools he went to, but he had to admit, he looked really good in them.

_**Don't forget the mp3 player!**_

_Oh! Thanks for reminding me!_

_**Anytime...**_

_Now where did I put it?_

_**Hey don't ask me.**_

_I wasn't..._

_**Then why were you addressing me?**_

_I WASN'T ADDRE-_

Minato was stopped by a knock on his door.

"Hey it's Yukari! Are you up yet?"

_**Should we ignore her?**_

_It wouldn't do us any good if we did._

_**Good point.**_

Minato walked towards the door to let Yukari in.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning." Minato replied

"Mitsuru-Senpai asked me to take you to school considering it's your first day and all, so you ready yet?"

"Yes, just let me find my- Oh, here it is!"

Minato put on his mp3 player and headphones and walked to school with Yukari.

_**I'm surprised she isn't still uncomfortable considering what you did last night.**_

_Yeah, me too._

Yukari was rather calm and friendly and was actually somewhat of a refreshment from all of the other girls Minato had talked to in his lifetime.

_**Falling for her already aren't you!**_

_Am not!_

_**Whatever you say pal! **_Shinato snickered.

_Just because I find her fun to talk to doesn't mean that I like her! Besides, the redhead senior, Mitsuru-Senpai, is WAY hotter._

_**So your falling for HER instead eh?**_

_It's just a stupid crush._

_**By the way- Woah! Look at the view!**_

What Shinato was talking about was the view of the ocean onboard the trainride to school. It was beautiful how the warming rays of the sun reflected off the water in such an elegant way.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" Yukari said.

"Yeah, totally." Minato responded.

When they arrived at the school just a few moments later, Yukari showed him the front door.

"...And that concludes the tour!"

_**Tour!? All she showed us was the front door!**_

"So, any questions?"

"No." Minato responded.

"Okay. I have to go find out what class i'm going to be in. I recomend going to the faculty office first thing to find out what class you're in."

"Okay." Minato replied.

Minato went straight to the faculty was a teacher that looked like she was in her early thirtys or late twentys.

"Ah! You must be the new student! Minato Arisato correct?"

Minato nodded.

"11th grade?"

Minato nodded again.

_**Did she not read your profile before you got here?**_

_I have no idea._

"Wow! You have lived in a lot of different places! Let's see, in 1999, that was what, ten years ago? Your parents- *Gasp*! I'm so sorry I didn't have time to read this before!"

Minato felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

_If it hadn't been for my stupid, needy, seven year old self they would still be alive._

_**Hey, don't blame yourself. Wasn't that around the time we met?**_

_Now that you mention it, it was wasn't it?_

"I'm very sorry." The teacher said

"It's okay. Anyways, on a happier note, it is nice to meet you miss..."

"Toriumi. I will be your homeroom teacher." She replied.

Minato and shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Arisato."

"Likewise."Minato replied politely.

"Before you meet the rest of the class, we have a morning assembly. Here, I will show you the way to the gymnasium." Toriumi said.

Minato nodded and followed Toriumi to the gymnasium.

**End.**

**I know I ended in a bad spot but I'm sort of busy today and won't have time to update for a few days so I figured it is best to get it now than later. Anyways, review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:...Yeah, I've got nothing.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing **

_Persona 3: The Shadow Within_

_Chapter 4_

_First Day of School  
_

The principle's speech was boring. Minato had fallen asleep a long time ago, but Shinato was rather restless.

_**Will this guy ever shut up! Hey Minato, you awake? Hey! STOP IGNORING ME!**_

_Shut up and go to sleep Shinato!_

Shinato's constant whining had woke Minato up.

_**I can't fall asleep remember! I'm inside your psyche! I can't sleep unless you put me asleep forcefully!**_

_How do I do that?_

_**Like I would ever tell YOU.**_

_Why are you always like this?_

_**Because it's fun seeing you mad like you are now.**_

_You're cruel!_

_**Hahah! I know!**_

_tch_

Once the speech was over, Minato was taken to his homeroom and introduced himself to the class. The teacher seated him in the fourth column, second seat down.

Once class was over, Minato grabbed his bag and started to move out of his seat until he was stopped by a very chippy voice.

"Sup dude!"

"Hmm?"

Minato turned around when he noticed a baseball cap wearing teen with a goatee.

_**Cliche Number 53, class clown who introduces himself to people with the word "sup".**_

_Nailed it perfectly Shinato._

"My names Junpei Iori, nice to meet you! Minato was it?"

"Yeah."

Minato shook Junpei's hand who seemed taken back by his behavior.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked

"No, I just thought you would be...well...you know..."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Well...you look somewhat um...antisocial."Junpei said

_**And that makes the 132nd person to call you emo!**_

_Yeah-Wait, you're counting!_

_**Why not?**_

_Hey, whatever keeps you from going crazy is fine with me._

_**I am not crazy!**_

_Whatever you say bud._

Minato ignored Shinato's rant and focused on Junpei.

"Listen, just because I look emo doesn't mean I am."

"I know, I know, sorry." Junpei said, sounding a little apologetic.

"It's okay."

In an instant it seemed Junpei's behavior took a 180 and he became chippy again.

Soon, Yukari walked in.

"Hey, enjoying school so far?" She asked Minato

"It's alright." Minato answered

"Kind of crazy we're in the same class huh?"

"It's just a coincidence."

"Yeah, but still, it's kind of cool right?"

Minato just shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, are you guys forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei said with a fake sad voice

"You're easier to forget than a billboard sign Stupei!" Yukari said, obviously teasing him.

"HEY!"

Yukari laughed at Junpei's anger before turning back to Minato.

"I have to take care of something for the archery team so see you later Minato!"

She was about to walk out before she remembered something.

"Oh,Minato, you didn't tell anyone about last night did you?"

The shock on everyone's faces,including Minato's, was priceless.

_**Did she just...OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

All the students who were still in the classroom looked at Minato then Yukari over and over again.

Once Yukari realized what she just said, she quickly left the classroom out of embarrassment.

Junpei dragged Minato out of the classroom knowing what the fanboys would do to him if they were to catch him.

_Well, this is gonna be a LONG year..._

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_SHUT UP SHINATO!  
__**Sorry...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! I've decided to make an important change to this story; it will be broken up in parts. Part two will start after the first 3 shadows have been defeated. Part three will start after the new arc that will be part two which will feature a new oc. After Part three, which will be about the next three shadows, there will be a new arc about the new oc and his allies. Part 5 will be a flashback; it will be the shortest arc in the entire series but will feature an important character that will reveal a lot of things. Part 6 will finish up the remaining full moon bosses. Part 7 will be the last arc and will have two major battles in it.**

**Part 2 will be called: Persona 3: TSW the Phantom Lord**

**Part 3: Persona 3: TSW the Next Trio (I can't really think of a good name here, any suggestions?)**

**Part 4: Persona 3: TSW The Fall Of The Mighty**

**Part 5: Persona 3: TSW Revelations**

**Part 6: Persona 3: TSW The End?**

**Part 7: Persona 3 TSW Bonds Of Many**

**There will also be a bad ending in the end of part 6.**

**Let's begin now shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Persona 3: The Shadow Within_

_Chapter 5_

_Old Enemies_

Minato was bored. He knew he was bored when he actually asked Shinato what to do.

_**How am I supposed to know what there is to do around here!?**_

_Right, bad question. I'll just head back to the dorm again._

When Minato got back he was greeted by Mitsuru who suggested that he should just go to bed.

When Minato got inside his room, Shinato became more serious.

_**Minato, check the corner to your right.**_

_Why?_

_**I noticed a camera there last night.**_

Shinato was right. Minato disassembled the camera and went to bed.

_Unknown Room in Dormitory_

Mitsuru, Yukari and the chairman, Ikutsuki, who Minato had met earlier, watched Minato just disable the camera in his room.

"Amazing! How did he know it was there?" Mitsuru asked.

"This young man has an amazing talent for catching things." Ikutsuki said.

_Why? Just because he just so happened to look in the corner at that time? _ Yukari thought.

Mitsuru and Ikutsuki would have applauded Minato more if it wasn't for the call they had just received.

"Akihiko, is that you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, and I have a slight problem to report."

Mitsuru sighed.

_What could it be this time? _Mitsuru thought.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"I have a shadow following me! It's huge!" Akihiko yelled.

"What!" Yukari was shocked.

_Not even the powerhouse of the team could destroy the shadow, what chance do we have! _Yukari thought.

"I'm on my way over there! Get ready to attack it!" Akihiko said.

Minato was sound asleep in his room before Yukari barged in.

_**Does she ever knock!**_

_Wha- Why is she in my room?_

_**I don't know!**_

"We have to go!" Yukari yelled.

"Okay, okay stop screaming please." Minato replied.

Minato rose up out of bed and pushed Yukari outside so he could change.

'We don't have time! We have to move NOW!" Yukari yelled again.

"Sheesh, fine." Minato grumbled.

Once they were on the roof with Minato still in his night clothes, which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose fitting pants, they heard a large bang and saw a blue mask slowly rise up from the side of the building.

_**They're here too huh?**_

_Looks like it, ready Shinato?_

_**Whenever you are!**_

_Got it!_

"PERSONA!" Minato yelled.

A blue card appeared in Minato's hands. Minato was about to crush it until an indescribable force stopped him.

_**What are you doing you idiot! Crush it already!**_

_I-I can't!_

_**Why!?**_

_I d-don't know!_

Before Minato could react, a blue orb of energy collided with his body and sent him flying towards a wall.

"AHHH!" Minato screamed in pain.

Yukari put the same gun Minato saw the first night he met her up to her head to shoot herself.

_**What is she doing!?**_

"Wait, STOP!" Minato reached his hands out to Yukari but before he could, she pulled the trigger.

A persona slowly rose up above her.

_**Just as we suspected! Right Minato?**_

_Yeah…but…._

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I, I AM IO!**

Yukari's persona towered over her.

"Let's do this Io!"

**YES MY MISTRESS, AS YOU WISH.**

**Yes, I did leave on a cliffhanger….SUE ME!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome! Sorry for the long time between updates I've been really busy with my- WHAT THE-**

**Shinato: What he means to say is that he is lazy and didn't want to update. You lazy person!**

**Ice (just call me ice okay.) That's not true I have studies to attend to you know!**

**Shinato: Reaaaally? Whatever you say pal!**

**Ice: Yeah, Yeah… I just want to say right now that if you hadn't noticed already, the main pairing is MitsuruXMinato!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Persona 3: The Shadow Within_

_Chapter 6_

_The Attack_

Io rushed at the shadow at full speed while dodging and weaving below the blue attacks the shadow loved so dearly.

"Garu!" Yukari yelled

**Yes Mistress!**

Io launched a garu toward the shadow; it staggered a bit before it continued to advance.

The shadow let out a roar before throwing a blade that was in one of its many hands toward Yukari. The blade connected with her leg. Blood spewed out of the wound as Yukari let out a screech of pain.

"ARGH!" Yukari gritted her teeth as she fell to the ground.

Minato slowly got up and shook off the pain from earlier.

_How about we try this again shall we?_

_**YES!**_

Minato smirked and summoned the card again. This time, without any difficulties, he crushed the card in his palm. Shards of glass flew out of Minato's hand as his eyes turned a light shade of blue.

"ORPHEUS!" Minato yelled.

_Shinato! You ready to do your thing?_

_**Yep, hold on…**_

Black energy flowed through Orpheus as the persona gave out a scream of pure bliss and joy.

"Orpheus, agidyne!" Minato yelled.

**As you wish my master! **Orpheus replied.

The dark energy surrounded Orpheus before he launched a ball of fire towards the shadow. The shadow shrugged off the attack as it started to close the distance between it and Minato.

"Okay then, Orpheus, use garudyne!"

**As you wish. **

Orpheus was surrounded with the dark energy again before launching the green ball of wind toward the shadow. The attack ripped through the shadow's body before disintegrating.

The shadow exploded in a mixture of blood and ichor which surrounded the entire roof.

Minato turned his attention to Yukari.

"Orpheus, use diarhan when I tell you too. Okay?" Minato said

Orpheus just nodded his head.

Minato walked over to Yukari who was still in pain.

"Here, let me help."

"Thanks…" Yukari replied.

"This will hurt, okay?"

Yukari nodded.

Minato grabbed the handle of the blade and was about to take it out but looked at Yukari to see if she was truly ready.

Yukari just nodded again and closed her eyes.

Minato slowly pulled the blade out of her body. Luckily, the blade only hit flesh.

Yukari screamed in pain but soon stopped when her leg was engulfed in a warm sensation. When she opened her eyes, the wound was completely healed. Yukari was shocked.

"H-How did you?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to help our senpa-"Minato stopped when he noticed Mitsuru and a grey haired senior barge through the door to the roof.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Y-Yes, we're fine Mitsuru-senpai." Yukari responded.

"Good…wait, how did you two defeat the shadow by yourselves?" The grey haired senior asked.

Yukari just looked at Minato.

"D-Did you do it?" The senior asked again.

"Yes." Minato replied.

"H-How,did you awaken to your Persona?" Mitsuru asked.

_**Well, guess you're going to have to explain, eh?**_

_Yep, this is going to be a long night._

_**Have fun, I'm just gonna rest for a while.**_

_I thought you said I would have to put you to sleep manually!?_

_**I lied…**_

_You're a total jerk._

_**Tell me something I don't know…**_

"Well, I guess I better start with the explanation then." Minato followed his two senpai and Yukari to a unknown room in the dormitory.

"So, do you want the long version or the short version?" Minato asked.

_**Fin.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! I would just like to thank the people who replied to the user known as Doom Marine 54. **

**Let's get started!**

_Persona 3 the Shadow Within_

_Chapter 7_

_The Explanation_

**Minato POV**

I was 7 when it happened. My parents and I were just returning home after I had whined about my sister, Naoto, getting a present on her birthday when I didn't. My parents were rather generous and left my sleeping sister with a babysitter while we went to go get me a present. "Anything you want!" they said. I took at least 2 hours choosing. I ended up picking out a grey mp3 player. On the way back was when IT happened. The sky suddenly turned green and the water that had been left by the rainfall earlier turned into blood. My mom was confused while my dad looked somewhat determined for a reason that I don't know.

When we got near the end of the bridge a huge explosion occurred sending our car backward. When I woke up from the crash all I remember was the creature I saw that night. There were actually two of them but I can only remember one.

It wore a black, torn robe with the hood concealing its face. It carried a huge black scythe in its right hand and a large chain with a spike at the end in its left hand.

I was so scared to the point to where I just shut my eyes right before I heard a loud _BANG!_

When I woke up the next day I remember hearing Shinato for the first time. At first, he scared me but over time I got used to hearing his voice. I was told my parents died in the crash. I was devastated. After recovering, I was sent to an orphanage along with my sister.

My sister was adopted by a man named Shirogane. No matter how hard she begged him to let me come with her, he refused to take me; claiming that he could only choose one. I never saw her again.

I became unattached from the world at that very moment. I never was social after that. Shinato was the only person I talked to. That was before I summoned my first persona. I had become aware of the secret time when shadows roamed the streets and everyone turned into coffins. I was attacked by shadows and was very scared until I heard _his _voice.

Orpheus spoke the "magical words" to me that very night.

"**Thou art I, **

**I am thou,**

**I am Orpheus, Master of Strings"**

As soon as he said that a card appeared in my hands.

I smashed it…

Orpheus appeared above me and attacked the horde of shadows in front of me. Luckily, the shadows were _very_ low leveled so Orpheus had no problem obliterating them with fire. After a while, Orpheus and Shinato became my closest friends. Orpheus became really strong while Shinato amped up his powers with his. When I asked Shinato about how he got the powers he would just say "I don't really know actually…" Orpheus was really quiet and didn't really say much. Come to think of it, I never even talked to Orph since I arrived at Iwatodai. That was probably because he's so quiet though. On days Orpheus decided to actually talk he would just argue with Shinato to the point to where I almost wanted to kill myself out of annoyance.

I usually spent my days off in my room at the orphanage and listened to music or talk with Shinato. I knew no one wanted an "antisocial" kid as a member of the family so I knew my chances of getting adopted were very slim. Then I received the letter from Gekkoukan High School on my 17th birthday. That was when I ended up here.

**Normal POV**

"And that is how I ended up here." Minato finished.

Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki stared at Minato dumbfounded. Minato left Shinato and Orpheus talking out of the story when he told them though.

"Y-You can summon a persona without an evoker?" Mitsuru asked.

"I guess, wait, are those the things that look like guns?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Akihiko replied.

It was Minato's turn to stare at them in disbelief.

"That is a very messed up way to summon your personae. Then again, it takes a lot of concentration to summon without help." Minato said.

"What we would like to ask you, Arisato, is if you would like to join us." Mitsuru asked as she showed Minato the briefcase in front of him.

"Since you can summon without an evoker, you only need the armband." Mitsuru told him.

Minato opened the briefcase to see the evoker, which he ignored, and an armband with S.E.E.S on it.

"So that's your little group name." Minato said to the entirety of the group.

"Alright, but on one condition, I get to have that blasted camera you put in my room again taken out." Minato said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Mitsuru smiled.

"At once." She told him.

_This IS going to be a fun year._

_**Yep, better enjoy it kid!**_

_Who are you calling a kid?!_

_**You…**_

_Tch! You are very annoying._

**Would you two please quit it? I'm trying to practice my musical capabilities.**

_**Orpheus?! You're still here, old pal?!**_

**I have nothing to say to **_**you**_** Shinato.**

_**Awww! Is Orphy mad?**_

**Shut It! Master, may I?**

_Yes Orpheus._

_BANG!_

_**Ow! Never thought that lyre of yours would actually hurt me Orphy.**_

_Orpheus?_

**Yes master?**

_Agidyne._

**On it.**

_**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT BURNSSS!**_

_**Fin.**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will feature a little bit of Tartaraus and the Velvet Room! It will also have some new personae for Minato. How will they react to Shinato? Who is Shinato exactly? Keep reading to find out more! REVIEW PLEASE! If you have any questions about a chapter don't be afraid to say anything, I don't bite…hard at least… **

'**Till then, this is Ice, signing out!**


End file.
